A common problem among persons who wear fashionable, expensive garments, such as leather jackets, is one of year round use of the garment. Leather jackets, which cost up to $800 each, are worn by many people including persons associated with a variety of groups, particularly, biker groups, team sport groups and other recreational groups. These jackets are desired to be worn year round as symbols of group association. The jackets are generally tailored to fit generally close to the body of the wearers. During periods of warmer weather these garments can be worn comfortably over minimal layers of clothing. However, when outside temperatures reach sub-freezing, additional layers of clothing are necessary to maintain body heat. In cold weather, the jackets cannot be comfortably worn over additional layers of clothing. The cost of purchasing these types of outer garments in a variety of sizes is likely to be prohibitive to most consumers.
In the past, devices have been used as alternatives to maternity clothes and clothing for overweight persons. Cash, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,595, teaches convertible maternity wear using a triangular panel that is attachable to the main body of the garment to increase the girth thereof in the abdominal area of the garment. Reardon, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,184, discloses a flae of material that can be fastened to a garment or worn about the waist of a person to expand the waist size of the garment. The prior art fails to provide a jacket which can be worn by a person if desired in both mild and cold weather environments in a fashionable and comfortable manner.